Luke's Sacrifice
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Thing, Thing 1, and Thing 3 want something a little different.


SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DISCLAIMER

Just a thought of what if the guys from Pickerington wanted something different than a fight. Takes place during Every Night is Another Story and replaces the Gladiator scene, though I still use the same lines that led up to it. Characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own the plot. This is strictly a one-shot and will not be continued.

"Yeah, enough is enough. Give us our clothes," Lucas demanded.

"Don't they say 'please' in the suburbs?" Thing 3 questioned.

"He said "Give us our clothes", you hicks," Nathan stated, grabbing the gun and pointing it at the boys. They laughed.

"Can't you tell a fake gun in the suburbs?" Thing asked.

"Great. It's a starter pistol," Nathan said in exasperation. "I knew this thing was fake," he continued.

"Yeah, but our firsts are real," Thing 1 told him.

"Look, we'll give you guys your clothes back. We'll even give one of you guys a ride home. One of you just has to do something for us," Thing 3 stated.

"'Do something for you'?" Nathan repeated as Lucas tensed.

"Yeah. You know, a little something," Thing 1 replied, leaning into Lucas and placing a hand on Lucas' leg.

"Nathan, get out of the car," Lucas ordered.

"Luke---" Nathan started to say.

"Now," Lucas interrupted. The Pickerington jocks sniggered and let the dark-haired boy out of the car. Nathan stared at them.

"All right, boys. One act for one piece of my brother's clothes," Lucas proposed.

"Fine," the boys agreed. Then, Nathan turned around as the other boys started to grope him. Why was he doing this? Then, one-by-one, he got his clothes back and he got dressed.

"All right. Time for you, Blondie," Thing 1 told him.

"Same deal. One act for one piece of clothing," Luke responded.

"Good enough," they agreed.

"Luke---" Nathan started to say, turning back to him.

"Shut up, Nate," Luke interrupted. He let out a moan as he was pinned to the backseat. Nathan once again turned away. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why was Luke letting this happen to him? Come on, Luke. Fight these guys, he thought to himself.

"I can live without my shirt," he suddenly heard his brother say. He turned around as Lucas began getting out of the car wearing his hoody, sweats, and shoes.

"Oh, come on! Don't back down now, Blondie," Thing 2 jeered, grabbing him.

"I said "I can live without my shirt'," Lucas growled, yanking free. Then, he rejoined his brother.

"Come on, Nathan. We're walking," he instructed.

"Lucas, what---" the other boy started to ask.

"**Now**, Nathan!" he interrupted. Without waiting for a response, Lucas grabbed Nathan's arm, pushed him in front of him, and started walking.

"Just stay in front of me and keep walking," he whispered tightly. Though confused, Nathan did as he was told. What was up with Lucas? Why was he suddenly pulling the protective older brother stuff? The Pickerington jocks Began driving after them.

"Hey, what's the matter, Blondie? You like being a tease?" Thing 1 jeered.

"I gave you what you wanted, just buzz off," Lucas said.

"Hey, what's the matter? Didn't think you keep up?" Thing 3 asked.

"Why don't you just go on home, you dumb hicks?" Nathan demanded.

"Cause us and Blondie still one item of clothing to discuss," Thing said.

"Wow. Ugly **and** dumb. I told you 'No'," Luke snapped. He quickened his pace and Thing 3 did the same. This continued for a few minutes.

"Forget it. We don't have the gas to keep following them," Thing 3 said suddenly.

"Here! Take this stupid shirt!" Thing shouted and threw Luke's gray shirt at him. They took off.

"You all right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Just, uh---don't tell anyone about this," Luke said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want," Nathan agreed. "Hey, uh, can I ask you somethin'?" he continued.

"What?" his brother queried.

"What'd Thing want? For your shirt?" he asked. Luke hesitated.

"Luke?" Nathan prompted.

"He wanted you," Luke answered.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Thing said he'd give me my shirt if I let him have a crack at you," Lucas told him.

"But why would you let---" Nathan began.

"It's not the first time someone's wanted me like that," Lucas interrupted. "It's just never been someone our own age before," he continued. Nathan chuckled.

"What, you think that's funny?" Lucas asked in a hurt voice.

"No, no, no. Of course not. But, Dude---Thing, Thing, 1, and Thing 3," Nathan said.

"Oh, well, yeah---he was the third," Lucas stated, also starting to laugh. They continued on their way. Suddenly, they stopped.

"What the heck?" Nathan asked.

"Haley and Peyton?" Lucas chimed in. They walked up to the car, got in, and they drove off.

THE END


End file.
